


Be With Me

by Felinis



Series: Tales of Whump Week [6]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tales of Whump Week, Whump, Yandere AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: In which Flynn is an awful person who locks Yuri away so that he'll never leave





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part where I admit that YandereFlynn is a secret aesthetic because while I personally don't like Yandere for what they I love writing them... also... If anyone in Vesperia was gonna turn out to secretly a mafia boss or serial killer it would be Flynn

The thought came to Flynn over a glass of fine wine and the lonely sanctity of his office what he conjured in his head was a simple thought as he looked across at the empty room. Yuri was not around and never around.

His life bound in Brave Vesperia’s work and politics that kept him away from Flynn.

A bitter pit burned in his stomach at that notion. That Yuri always seemed to ignore him even when he was nearby in favor of whatever he was doing. He brushed his touches aside and said ‘not now’ as if Flynn had no say. Yuri was drifting from him again and after Zaude an ever-present fear laid in Flynn’s mind that his love may one day disappear without a trace forever. Not even a goodbye in the form of a corpse he could cry over.

The bitterness began to boil as he thought more and more about his love and the idea that had started to fester over the weeks of him leaving Flynn. He wouldn’t allow it.

Saying it was the wine that said this idea was necessary would discredit his already warped mind. Flynn is so much more of a sick and twisted soul than anyone gives him credit for. He grinned taking a deep sip, oh yes. Yuri Lowell would die for the world and Flynn would keep him for himself.

It was a perfect plan really.

Nobody would expect it and if in the end if someone were to find out it would only be because Flynn allowed it. Yes, a perfect cage is what he had developed. For you see, he had stumbled months ago upon a hidden room that could be reached only by traversing a secret passage near the staircase.

It appeared that it was meant for servants long ago to move unseen in the palace swiftly from end to end with a servant’s quarters in an area that appeared to be the basement. Upon further inspection, he found there was even a way in through his chambers with work. It was perfect.

The actual set up took almost a year of prepping the room slowly so none would notice or suspect a thing. He worked and plotted to create a false drama for murder but most importantly he made sure that there was no way Yuri could escape.

It was a simple set up- killed while fighting monsters and with some skill, Flynn faked his injuries well enough to be convincing. Of course, in reality, Flynn was showing off the passage he found while at the same time everyone had been informed that they were out having a small adventure and had made sure to stage it that way ever so carefully.

Sneaking outside Zaphias and returning back covered in wounds and carting Yuri’s arm crying to god for his return. His grief and mourning enough to push people to remember them walking out smiling together and grimace at the realization. They’d find Yuri’s clothes shredded and bloodied in the woods none the wiser.

Yuri would understand soon enough. It’s all for the best. A needle full of morphine and a kiss on the lips.

“Mine.”

When Yuri woke up he couldn’t see anything but pitch darkness. His body shivered as he realized he was naked but he also noted a softness underneath him that made him wonder for a brief second if he was on a bed. No, it wasn’t thick enough.

God- his right arm burned. Yuri went to grip it in comfort but screamed and found himself banging against a padded wall. “My arm! My fucking arm!”

He felt where his arm should be but it was empty space underneath his elbow. Rough and gnarly with thick scaring and burns at the edges. Someone had cut off his arm and- wait- the last thing he remembered was Flynn kissing him on the lips while they were on the way to somewhere… where?

Doesn’t matter.

If he’s in this condition, then Flynn-

_Clop_

_Clop_

Yuri waited with baited breath for the footsteps to stop falling and for the light to finally give him some sense of the room.

_Clop_

_Clop_

They echoed loudly as the sound of the door sliding across concrete gave way to the soft glow of lantern light. Yuri’s eyes wavered only a second before readjusting and he saw Flynn smiling in front of him with a tray of food.

“Flynn?” Yuri croaked as watched him set the lantern down on a heavy box-like table and take a seat in a large plush chair. Yuri took note of the room he was in.

It was small, probably no bigger than his old room at the Comet and the walls and floor seemed to be covered in some kind of soft padding. He hadn’t been paying close attention but his arm was cuffed in a solid iron clasp with some thick leather on the inside squeezing his wrist, the thick chain giving him just enough leeway to lay down and move but no more than a foot. Outside of that, the room was empty without even any sconces for torchlight.

Flynn smiled. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

 “Flynn, what the hell is going on here?” Yuri hiss shaking at the chain. “What happened to my arm? Why the fuck am I chained up?”

He got closer to him and kneeled down cupping Yuri’s chin his blue eyes that Yuri loved to look at laced with something he could only call possession. “I’m sorry I took it but it was for the best, love.” Yuri feels goosebumps start to travel his skin as Flynn takes his hand while keeping one firmly on his face. “Besides, if I get rid of one hand then I don’t have to tie you up in something as awful as a straightjacket to keep you in line.”

Yuri pushes himself away unsteadily till his back is digging against the wall. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

A laugh- but it’s not a laugh from Flynn Yuri has heard before. No, it’s closer to a laugh of a madman or a destructive child when he gets ready to plot and break something. His smile is so wide and genuinely sweet making it all the worse as he strokes Yuri’s hair like Flynn has done for ages. It’s all so loving. So gentle... Pure.

“I love you. Duh. Honestly, Yuri you’d think you’d know that by know.” Flynn pulls away slowly and comes back with the tray that seems to have some soup and bread. “Don’t worry, I didn’t make it. Say, ‘ahhhh’.”

Yuri decides to be calm as he figures this out and attempts a joke because that's what this right, a joke? “Flynn I still can feed myself.”

Flynn pauses and crosses his arms, his eyebrow furrows and he huffs. “Yes, but I really can’t let you. You might try to escape if I gave you the spoon… of course, you’d need both hands just to open the door.” Flynn smiles as he kisses his cheek, “I can’t- more I won't but nice try.”

Yuri starts to reach over Flynn’s body only to find Flynn painfully squeezing his penis in a way that’s anything but erotic.

“Cute, but like I’d keep a key on me. Yuri, I prepared everything here with the objective of holding you forever. The only exit needs two hands to open and it doesn't even have a lock because first, you’d have to get unchained. I plan on on replacing those chains with brand new ones every other week so you never get the chance to wear them down and break them.

In fact, the leather is supposed to keep you from finding a way to slip out. No wiggle room and it’s hard to cut yourself on. Everything here was picked because in this state Yuri I know you’ll struggle to figure a way out and when you do I can’t wait to drag you back into the chains.”

Flynn scrapes his nail on the tip of dick drawing out the hint of a whimper.

“Nobodies coming Yuri. As far as everyone thinks you’re dead and that’s how it will be.” Flynn carefully held out a mouthful of soup. “Now, eat up.”

Yuri started counting his days in meals after a certain point. Flynn only brought one meal a day along with the occasional snacks if he had gone shopping. He got used to being hungry along with the phantom ache of his missing arm as he tried to familiarize himself with everything by touch. It was always dark here.

Along with a corner for him to relieve himself, there was also a water container on the wall just out of reach that slowly dripped into a bowl he had on the floor. Ever other day Flynn refilled it and made him watch while he was tied in a corner by his ankles.

Most the time Yuri just slept and waited in between jogging in place or scheming. Flynn did have the key to his shackles in here in the large table-chest that sat across the room, but Yuri also knew from watching that the box required two hands so that you could press two buttons on each side to open. Anything that could have been a good weapon required full lifting strength and he was down an arm.

At some point, Flynn dropped blankets on top of him and cradled him one day saying he’s sorry for forgetting how cold it was that time of year. Yuri’s sure it had been summer…

He did practice so he could figure out how to strangle Flynn and he was about to when Flynn drove his tongue into his mouth saying, “Killing me isn’t going to help you. It won’t get you to that key or out of this room.”

So he dropped the concept.

He’s certain that it’s been at least half-a-year since Flynn locked him in here. His eyes still can’t see anything but he’s gotten used to lying in the dark to the point where Flynn always dims the lamp so his eyes don’t sting.

He’s still working on a way to break this chain and get out. He needs out of this darkness and back into the world. Back to his friends that he cares about and back to just being alive rather than existing as Flynn’s toy to dote on.

Flynn brings stuffed toys that are very soft but also are lacking in anything that could even be useful when torn apart. They’re gifts to help his loneliness but they just remind him that’s he’s trapped in a cage. They're also the closet things to other people he has.

“Can you leave a lamp in here,” Yuri asks under the blanket as Flynn cradles his body. “I just want to know how long one day is.”

“I suppose I can do that.” He doesn’t ask again after he realizes how long a day in the light is. How horrifying it is to feel the passage of time.

As messed up as this all is Flynn refuses to lie about anything he does and he always refrains from hurting him outside of a small coercive touch. At least, as long as Yuri forgoes the times Flynn comes stumbling in and forces his tongue down his throat and ruts against him before tossing aside his pants and mounting him.

“If you do well tonight I’ll get you some desserts,” Flynn whispers in his ear as he massages his ass.

“How long have I been here,” Yuri asks one day.

Flynn stopped and held the plate steadily. “A little over nine months.”

“That long…”

“Is there anything you’d like me to get you?” Flynn asks brushing a lock of hair. He asks for clothes that Flynn provides in thin cloth nightgowns that act more like a dress then he’d prefer.

Flynn always makes sure he’s drugged when the chain is replaced and when Yuri wakes up he finds that he’s been given an extra foot of movement and he takes it in stride. If he’s been given the trust to move more then he’ll use that to plot his escape.

“I have to go on a trip to Dahngrest for a month,” Flynn says, and Yuri can’t believe his chance has finally come. “I’ll leave you a enough rations and water to last you. Unfortunately, I can’t do anything about the waste buildup, but I’m sure you’ll survive. Also, I thought you might like a few books to read. You’ll get so bored without me.”

Most of them are some sort of fantasy adventure, historical epic, or erotica. He has little care for all three genres.  

It’s a month alone in the dark.

A month where he carefully lights his lamp and attempts to melt the chain on the soft flames of the light only to realize they’re electric. He pulls and pulls at the chain and does everything he can to snap it till he needs to take a break. How long has it been?

Yuri has a month. No need to rush.

He mostly gives up and winds up just jerking off to the erotica in between reading because there’s nothing else to do and Flynn’s routine has left a disturbed mark on his libido. He’s bored…

Can’t he just get back already?

Flynn lied. He’d really only been gone two weeks and when he got back he was glad to see his plan was working. Poor Yuri. Drugged on hormones and other chemicals to put him into a high and purposely deprived of interaction just to drive him into being a mess jerking off on the floor and drooling stupidly. Maybe he put too much in the supplies? Probably, can’t have him completely illegible.

He wondered when Yuri would notice that most of this was a show built on confidence? That the door didn’t have a lock and the chest with the key was ordinary. The only real thing that chain he switched from time to time. Probably never and that was the point. Flynn almost giggled as he spent time cleaning up the mess of the past two weeks and the look on Yuri’s face as he hung on his words for comfort.

Flynn would be Yuri’s everything with just enough shove.

They did talk about the past occasionally. Mostly, about that year that they thought the Adephagos or the blissful moments from their teenage years. Sometimes Flynn brought up past dates and Yuri always groaned because Flynn brought up the same one every time.

“For the last time, that girl flirted with me unprompted I am totally innocent,” Yuri yelled as Flynn brushed his hair. Flynn always did Yuri’s grooming, especially since Flynn had started braiding it to help with the tangles.

“Then why was your hand on her ass!” Flynn huffed.

No matter how many times they go over it for some reason Flynn refuses to believe that this chick forced him to grab her ass…

It’s all just a lie to make Yuri forget that he’s locked in here. He’ll ask about Brave Vesperia every other day but Flynn refuses to bring it up.

“That’s dead to you.” But it’s not and it never will be.

The chain gets longer and Flynn puts a mattress in for Yuri to sleep on that’s right next to the water bowl. Flynn goes on trips a lot over the year. Mostly, goodwill trips and further publicity for the empire and just about that while Yuri lays bored.

He sleeps

He eats

He shits

He reads

And he jerks off till the loneliness has him mindless puddle of drool and tears.

Yuri hates what’s happening to him. That all of a sudden he’s stopped thinking of a way out and instead when Flynn is going to be back. When is Flynn going to talk to him and touch him? Flynn’s gone four months at one-point Yuri thinks he might kill himself at that point.

He broke down in tears begging for Flynn to talk to him. Hold him. Anything.

“How long has it been?” Yuri asked as he noted how badly he needed a haircut, but Flynn thought it was nice so they kept it. “At least a year, right.”

“Three actually.” Huh… Time flies so fast.

His cell looked less like a cell and more like a normal bedroom by this point. A bed, dresser, a tiny pantry-like storage, and bookshelf. Nothing sharp in the room at all and he still had a chain that kept him from reaching the key but Yuri mostly spent his days reading, sleeping, and waiting for Flynn.

He didn’t really care that much for struggling for it. He instead chose to wait for it and fall into Flynn’s emotional game. Yuri’s aware he’s become extremely dependent on Flynn for his sanity but it doesn’t mean he can’t play the lamb.

The only thing that slows him down is how often Flynn’s spikes the water because it leaves him an emotional puddle of hormones and sex. He’s beginning to think Flynn finds it funny.

That day Flynn asks to marry him and he says yes because he has no choice. Yuri actually thought during that disgusting wedding ceremony in that dark room of Flynn putting a collar on his neck while he wears pants for the first time in four years that he should bite Flynn on his jugular and end both their lives. But he waits...

After five years Flynn removed the chain himself because Yuri was so loyal. So good. Yuri wanted to kill him!

No- he needed to wait. Flynn would make a mistake.

Yuri still didn’t know the way out. Next trip Flynn had he’d leave and finally be able to go back to Karol, Judy, Raven, Repede, and every other person he knew outside this hell hole.

Turned out though that was what Flynn wanted because he’d been waiting for him. He beat him and tied Yuri down to the bed for a week force-feeding through a tube. Every time he tried to leave something worse happened until he was used to Flynn bruising his skin just to stick an apple gel in him.

Afterward, he was doted on for a time before being beaten again. Love and care- pummeling and hatred- kisses and presents- flayed skin and threats to cut off his other hand. A yin-yang of abuse and affection that Yuri became scared of.

He didn’t think he could fear pain like this but there was something about how happy Flynn sounded when he said, ‘Now we’re just going to give you a few stab wounds as a reminder.”

“I love you,” said in the same tone as “If I really wanted to I could cut another limb off and leave you completely reliant on me for the rest of your life. But, I love your hands so I’d rather not.”

Flynn never cut off his hand, but he did cut off his pinky finger as a warning and cauterize the wound in open flame for extra assurance. When Yuri tried again Flynn decided to cut off his foot. Escape became hopeless after that. Flynn even kept the door open for him.

Five years of staying turned to six and six turned seven and seven turned to eight-son and so forth. After twelve years came the day Flynn stopped coming and Yuri didn’t question it till his food and water started to run dry.

Nothing remained in his room and he wondered if this was a test and the moment Yuri crawled out the door Flynn would be waiting. He was so tempted to leave, but he stayed in fear. Stayed waiting just in case.

He had no water left. No food. Nothing. His room smelled of his shit and piss since Flynn hadn’t been by to dispose of anything. But he stayed. Yuri waited till his mouth was so dry it stung and his body ached for death. He stayed till his eyes grew heavy and finally drove him to sleep the eternal sleep.

The coroners found the body almost twenty years later during renovations of the palace. A man’s corpse missing a foot and part of the arm with long black hair.

“So that’s why the only part we could find was his arm.”

“When Commandant Flynn died he took the poor guy with him.”

“What a sick man!”

“Why do you think he did it?”

“But he still did a lot of good for the empire.”

“Yet, I’ll never forgive this.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me at  
> @felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
